


[承胜]渴

by C_hester



Category: Nflying
Genre: M/M, 承胜 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_hester/pseuds/C_hester





	[承胜]渴

不够。  
还是不够。  
李承协咽下一口蛋糕，盯着柳会胜嘴角的一点奶油，伸手擦过少年的唇，将拭去的一点奶油放进嘴中。

甜。  
少年的唇角一定更甜吧。  
将口中的奶油吞下，却更渴了。为什么总是觉得这么渴呢，李承协舔了舔嘴角，如果能吃到他嘴中的那口蛋糕，是不是就不会这么渴了？

 

后台的两人又凑在一起弹吉他，弹错一个和弦的少年讨饶的抬头看向老师，放下吉他露出一个无辜的笑脸，“勋尼哥，不是我的问题，一定是吉他不够好”  
甚至不用靠近，李承协也能想象出少年微微上扬的视线和无辜的狗狗眼，看人的时候专注而深情，不用说话也仿佛在向你撒娇。  
挤进车勋和柳会胜之间的空隙中，占有性地将正在说话的少年圈在怀里，满意地感受到少年的身体侵染上自己的香水味，但却又迅速在空气中飘散。  
还是渴。  
将少年整个人染上自己的味道，是不是会好一点？

 

李承协对着直播镜头刚说完话，回头就看到床边的金宰铉又在将上半身压在柳会胜身上，两人嬉笑着玩闹，金宰铉无视直播的镜头玩笑地将鼻子凑向柳会胜的脖子，而少年习以为常地微微笑着。  
利落地翻身上床，将柳会胜圈压在身下，借着看评论的理由低头靠近少年的肩膀。鼻尖是少年沐浴过后的清新香味，李承协对着柳会胜的耳朵呼出一口气，低头一口咬向少年的肩膀，喉头滚动混着将少年吞吃入腹的欲望一起咽下喉咙。

这样也无法缓解。  
为什么不能只用这种眼神看着我呢，为什么不能只靠近我呢，为什么——不能只属于我呢。这些问题就算问出也会如同“你最喜欢哪个哥哥”一样得到无解的答，口渴的感觉又一次出现。

 

“会胜啊”温和的笑掩盖着眼底的情绪“今天晚上没事吧，来我房间试试按摩椅吧，真的很舒服”  
“内，哥我等下就去”依然是乖巧明媚的听话弟弟，黑白分明的眼睛仿佛能从其中看见自己的影子，今天过后在你眼中的我会是什么样子，李承协低垂眉眼避开了少年的眼睛。  
“承协哥！”少年的声音透着雀跃，“哇真的太舒服了吧，我以后可要经常来哥的房间了”  
“嗯，会胜啊，你的话，什么时候都可以”按摩椅运作的声音掩盖了房门落锁的声音，房间里飘着安神的熏香。英九哥陪着为了空出之后的日本行程所以通宵录制两个傻小子的金宰铉和车勋一起外出，空旷的宿舍，今夜一片黑暗寂静。

 

少年靠在按摩椅上，连续多日的疲惫被按摩椅和熏香安抚，此时已沉沉睡去。将少年的手腕举过头顶架在按摩椅上方，把裤子上装饰用的方巾取下绕着少年的手腕转了一圈，本想打个结，李承协手上顿了顿，却还是将方巾虚虚地缠绕着，甚至不需要用力，稍一挣脱大概方巾就会散开。

李承协将手指靠近柳会胜的嘴唇，少年无意识地将送到嘴边的纤长手指当做食物含进口中，手指被口腔包围，柔软的触感让李承协呼吸一窒。手指在唇齿中来回搅拌，津液为少年粉嫩的嘴唇镀上一层淫糜的光泽，李承协实在忍不住，抽出手指低头亲上了少年的白嫩的脸颊。  
细细密密地轻吻渐渐转向眼睛，在唇碰到眼睛的瞬间，柳会胜醒了。感受到少年眼睛的颤抖，李承协关掉了按摩椅，直起身子，定定的望向柳会胜。

少年迷蒙的睁开双眼，发现手腕被系在了头顶，“承协哥…”话语未完，李承协又将手指插进柳会胜口中，将下半身贴近少年的大腿，感受到炙热的触感，少年惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
“会胜啊，我有话想对你说”李承协低头看向柳会胜，“如果你不想听，就当我没有说过吧”话到嘴边突然有些犹豫，抽出手指将手掌遮在柳会胜的眼前，刚才的情动让李承协嗓子愈发低沉“…会胜啊，我喜欢你”  
说完这句话，李承协放下手臂闭上眼睛，不敢直视柳会胜的眼睛，却错过了在听到这话瞬间，柳会胜徒然握紧的手指。

“承协哥…”手臂用力才发现手上系着的方巾只是徒有其表，此时早就掉落在地，柳会胜仰起上身靠近李承协，“哥，怎么连这个你都要比我先”两人鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，李承协还没有反应过来，柳会胜头一偏，在他的嘴唇上蜻蜓点水地碰了一下便迅速离开。

李承协此时才仿佛活了过来，他下意识地摸了摸嘴角，低头看见了柳会胜红得滴血的耳尖，少年别扭地将头转向另一面，嘴角却不经意地透露着笑意。  
“柳会胜”李承协双手捧着少年的脸颊，盯着他的眼睛，哑着嗓子说“这是什么意思”李承协有些不敢相信，眼前的一片黑暗瞬间变成足以淹没自己的火焰。  
“承协哥”柳会胜定定地看向李承协，眼中仿佛落着无数的星星“我也喜欢你”柳会胜伸手握住李承协的一只手，“我说，我也喜欢…”  
“唔！”柳会胜话未说完，李承协一只遮住了柳会胜的眼睛，再次吻了上去。

和刚才柳会胜浅尝辄止的一下不同，温柔的、绵软的气息将柳会胜包围，空气也仿佛变得粘稠起来，仿佛一层丝巾将两人隔绝于世界之外，一直压抑至今的色欲渴望和模糊不清的爱恋通通释放，一发而不可收。  
唇齿急切地舔吻，牙齿碰撞发出声音，唇瓣好似被咬破，淡淡的血腥味混着甜蜜的吻将两人融合成无法分割的一体。

 

将宽松的白色运动衣撩到最高，指尖擦过粉嫩的乳果，李承协想起会胜不只一次对自己说过羡慕自己的手指。“会胜啊”李承协嘴角勾起一个笑容。纤细的脚踝被握在手中，将腿架高到按摩椅的扶手上，长裤早已被除去，只剩短袜滑到脚踝之下，李承协细心将短袜提高，却坏心地将按摩椅调起，身体被折叠起来，下身毫无遮掩地暴露在两人眼前。  
“会胜尼说过我的手指很好看呢，又长又细”李承协一边说一边将手指伸进柳会胜的口中。柳会胜不明所以地抬眼望向他，李承协将沾了唾液的一根手指抵在柳会胜的私处，试图向内侵入。

柳会胜看出了李承协的意图，瞪大了眼睛，“哥…”还未来得及出声阻止，从未被进入过的地方便被异物入侵，柳会胜霎时间便闭上了眼睛不敢再看。李承协低头看向柳会胜，少年因羞耻而半闭着眼睛，颤抖的睫毛就像上面停了一只蝴蝶，“乖”李承协将动作停了下来，“睁开眼，看着我”在柳会胜睁开眼的一瞬间，李承协将整跟手指直插到底。

“嗯！”从未被造访过得密洞被无比鲜明的触感所破开，柳会胜闷哼了一声，身体猛地绷紧，李承协动作不停，一边安抚的轻吻着柳会胜的脸颊，另一只手圈起少年微微抬头的性器慢慢抚慰着。  
少年的身体渐渐放松，李承协又放进了两根手指，取过润滑油加入，三根手指在后穴中伴着水声抽插，两人的呼吸都渐渐沉重，直到柳会胜难耐地伸手握住李承协的手腕。

柳会胜的眼睛湿润又明亮，像是一汪水银中漂浮的黑珍珠，此时柳会胜睁大了双眼望着李承协。李承协也早就欲望难忍， “会胜啊，我要进去了”李承协扶着自己的性器慢慢送了进去，肠壁的软肉被一点一点桶开，又细细密密地包裹上来，李承协喟叹一声，挺腰重重往前一顶。  
但是相较于手指这实在太过粗大狰狞，饶是刚才经过手指的拓张，柳会胜还是无法适应，“嗯哈…”被顶入的柳会胜只觉得下身涨到发麻，双腿被挂在按摩椅扶手两侧，最大可能地打开着。  
“等一下…太多了” 李承协大开大阖的动作让柳会胜的全部感知都集中于下身的那一处，整个人都仿佛要被撑坏，湿漉漉的眼睛望着李承协，“哥…承协哥…啊哈…太快了…慢一点”柳会胜抓着李承协的手臂，摇着头求饶。

但李承协此时终于尝到了解渴的感觉，恨不得将自己的全部撞进柳会胜的身体里，动作又深又狠。肉体交击的声音密集绵密，柳会胜的屁股被撞得一片通红，整个人都被往上推了几，没等柳会胜挣扎着向上挪动，李承协便扶着柳会胜的腰一把将他拉回，加速操弄起来。

过了开始那阵难耐地涨痛，随着敏感点被一次次摩擦，快感不断攀升，身体深处传来微妙的战栗感觉，前段的性器也悄悄渗出透明的黏腻液体，“哥”柳会胜竭力仰起头“嗯…嗯…承协哥”迷离地呻吟了一声泄了出来。身体一阵阵的痉挛让后穴跟着收缩，李承协此时被温热的内壁裹挟压迫，抽插了几十下后也射了出来。  
柳会胜脱力地闭上眼，李承协也柳会胜整个人搂在怀中，满足地叹了口气，又吻向少年的嘴唇，两人维持着相拥的姿势，空气仿佛变成粘稠的海水，放慢了流速，将两人密不透风地裹挟在一起。

柳会胜被吻的昏昏沉沉，却突然感受到身下的按摩椅又被开启，震动从尾椎骨传来，酥麻的感觉让刚刚才释放过得柳会胜觉得整个人柳会胜只觉得整个人如同过电一般又酸又麻。  
掉在地下的方巾不知何时被李承协捡起，此时方巾被遮挡在柳会胜的眼前，缠绕过一圈后被温柔地绑在脑后。柳会胜下意识地想抽去眼前的遮挡，手却被李承协牵在手中去触碰李承协又半抬头的性器，少年虚虚挣扎了一下就顺从地随着李承协的动作将自己交给了对方。  
李承协早就知道，柳会胜无法拒绝他的任何请求，李承协亲了亲柳会胜的脸，眼角眉梢都是笑意“会胜尼好乖”

感受到手下的炙热渐渐硬挺，被放开手的瞬间，少年又被狠狠进入，已经被进入过一次的地方这次很快就适应了，而李承协得寸进尺，“我们去床上好不好？”李承协就着插入的姿势，将柳会胜整个人抱了起来。  
被抱起来的柳会胜全身的重量都被压在连接的一处，整个人被进入到前所未有的深度，视线被夺去的柳会胜只能更用力地揽住李承协的肩膀。

前端抵着敏感的肠壁摩擦过一圈，身体生生调转变成趴跪在床上的姿势，被眼睛被蒙住的柳会胜对身体内部传来触感的感知更为敏感，此时少年几乎要呜咽起来“啊哈…承协哥…”  
而已经释放过一次的李承协却不再这么急切，缓慢地漫漫抽插着，找准地方狠狠撞击再缓缓抽出。柳会胜背对着李承协，视线又被剥夺，每次都被突然拔出又突然进入，刚刚高潮过得身体本就敏感的一塌糊涂，被这么研磨了一阵就再也忍受不住。

在即将爆发的前一刻，性器却被李承协伸手握住，即将出口的欲望被压制，饶是乖巧如柳会胜也忍不住挣扎起来，“哥...”  
“我们会胜尼”李承协嘴角扬起一个笑，声音却低沉着仿佛伊甸园诱惑的蛇，“回答对一个问题，我就让你出来”  
柳会胜偏过头，想看向李承协，却被眼前的方巾所遮挡。  
“胜九啊，你最喜欢哪个哥哥呢？”  
柳会胜此时沉浸在欲望的深渊， “哥....我....最喜欢...承协哥...”话语被李承协一下接一下的用力碰撞撞得支离破粹。  
“呵...”李承协发出一声低笑，却没有放开手，反而恶意地揉捏了一下，“唔！”柳会胜被激得身体紧绷，缺氧的感觉从身体内处传来。  
“回答错误”李承协低头靠近柳会胜已经红透到耳尖的左耳，一边舔咬着耳垂，一边如同咒语般低语，“正确答案是”李承协放慢速度，将自己抽出一点却找准了柳会胜的敏感点慢慢磨过去 “我，只喜欢承协哥”   
前列腺被不慌不忙地反复磨蹭，前面又不得释放，

生理性的泪水顺着眼角滴落，将柳会胜的眼尾熏得一片绯红，他实在是熬不住了，声音也早已哑的不成样子。柳会胜捏紧了手下的床单，断断续续地跟随着李承协的声音重复，“我...我…只喜欢承协哥..”  
心满意足地听到了被这句话，李承协此时也被激红了眼，一下一下狠狠地连根进出冲刺，在后穴的一阵痉挛后达到了高潮，

李承协在释放的瞬间将手放开，柳会胜几乎也同时在一瞬间高潮。终于得以发泄的柳会胜只觉得眼前一片空白，神情恍惚着昏睡了过去。  
将柳会胜脸上的方巾取下，把整个人圈在怀中，怀中的少年全身上下都浸染着自己的味道，从里到外都是自己的，李承协的渴，也终于满足。


End file.
